The Imaginary Friend
by Bert30
Summary: First fanfiction. OC. Joy is a 103 year old girl who can only be seen by little kids. Over the years she has befriended them and taken on the title, "Imaginary Friend." She's never expected to meet anyone like her, until she meets Jack Frost. Through him she meets the rest of the Guardians, even makes a few enemies, and just might be falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Joy walked through the halls of South Mountain Middle School smiling broadly. A big contrast to the bleary eyed yawning students who actually went to the school. As she slipped through the crowds unnoticed she would touch students or blow some white powder in their faces. When she did this they would blink and begin smiling. Whenever this happened she would giggle, pleased with herself.

Once the bell rang and the hordes dissipated Joy simply walked outside. No one stopped her or told her to get to class. She walked across the parking lot and started down the sidewalk, skipping happily.

Joy was old. The first thing she remembered when she woke up nearly 100 years ago was that it was night. A full moon shone down on the silvery aspens that surrounded her. One of the bigger trees lied on top of her. She struggled and finally pulled herself out from under it. She looked around and then, heard a voice. Joy spun around and found herself looking up at the moon.

"Hello Joy," said the moon. "You may not remember everything quite yet, but don't worry. Everything will make sense in time. Good luck." And then it went silent.

"Wait!" she called. "What am I supposed to do?" But the moon didn't reply. She looked around again and saw a small, brown drawstring bag. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was... sand? Joy scooped some up and sniffed it. It smelled like... chocolate chip cookies and... grass? And something else she couldn't name. It made her happy. So the logical thing to do was taste some. Her eyes popped open as she realized it wasn't sand , but sugar. Joy laughed.

Back in the present Joy sighed and then shivered. She wore dark blue jeans and a yellow and white striped t-shirt. Her hair was long, blonde, and tied in a pony tail. It was the beginning of December and winter had most definitely come to Burgess. She sighed because she was still no closer to answering that question. She had no idea who she was or what she was supposed to do. For the past 100 years hardly anyone had been able to see or hear her. But they could feel her.

Joy first learned about her abilities about a week after she woke up. She was discouraged because no one could see her, but kept trying anyway. She was sitting on a swing at the local park when a young boy (maybe 5 years old), fell off the slide. The boy began crying- no, wailing. She ran over to help and put a comforting arm around him.

"Shh, Shh," she crooned. "It's ok. You're ok." The boy looked up at her with wide eyes. At least he had stopped wailing.

"Are you an angel?" he asked quietly. Joy was taken aback for a moment that someone had seen her, but quickly recovered. She smiled reassuringly.

"No," she replied with a chuckle. "But I am a friend. Are you hurt?" He shook his head and then brightened.

"Will you play with me?" he asked. Starting to feel like there was some hope for her she nodded. He jumped up and brandished an imaginary sword at her. She jumped up and brandished one back. The little boy ran away shrieking with joy. She chased after him and scooped him up.

They played for what seemed like hours. The sun was setting when a woman called out, "Jakob! Time for dinner!" The little boy looked up and yelled back, "I'm coming!" He looked back at Joy and said shyly, "I have to go now." Joy smiled and gave him a hug.

"I'll be back here tomorrow, alright?" Jakob smiled and ran across the street to his mother.

"Who were you talking to, sweetheart?" his mother asked.

"My new friend," he answered, smiling.

Over the years she had befriended many such kids. Kids who needed a friend, some comfort, and some happiness. Then they grew up. They remembered her, but no longer _believed_ in her. She also learned that the sugar made people happy! So she had taken it upon herself to bring joy to those who needed it. This was why she hung around middle schools. You will never find a more depressed and dreary group than the students in junior high.

Back in the present (for real this time), Joy wandered the town looking in the shop windows. Almost all of them had their Christmas decorations up. She saw new toys and video games, fancy dresses and winter coats. She shivered again.

'_I really need to get a coat this winter,' _Joy thought. In the distance she heard the school bell ring and smiled. Nothing made kids happier than leaving school. Well, almost nothing. Christmas was one of the happiest times of the year and Joy's favorite holiday. She smiled as she saw all the decorations and said hello to people as they passed her by. Not that they could hear her of course.

Joy had made her way into the forest next to Burgess just as the sun was beginning to set. She wandered aimlessly and eventually found herself in front of a frozen pond. The moon was up now and created a silvery glow on the ice. She heard a mischievous laugh behind her and suddenly she was slipping down onto the ice. Up close she realized that frost covered the pond in intricate designs. However, Joy didn't have time to ponder on this because she was trying to keep her balance and keep the screaming to a minimum. Once she was confident enough she tried to skate. She didn't have any shoes, but managed to glide across the ice somewhat gracefully. Joy was almost to the shore when she slipped and fell. As she carefully picked herself up she heard some more mischievous laughter.

"Hello? Who's there?" Joy called into the night. She stepped onto the bank and looked around. Before she could call out again a blob of snow fell off the tree and hit her on the head.

"Hey! Come out! Who are you?" As she brushed herself off indignantly a boy about her physical age (15), stepped onto the pond. He wore a blue hoodie and no shoes. He had startling white hair and blue eyes along with what looked like a staff of some sort. They stared at each other for a moment and then spoke simultaneously.

"You can see me?" they both asked incredulously. Looking rather surprised they both exclaimed, "But you're so old!" Both of them took a step back. They could say the same thing once, but twice...that was just weird.

Joy was the first one to break the silence when she began to laugh. Soon she was holding her stomach laughing so hard. It seemed to be contagious because the boy began to laugh too. Soon they were both on the ground laughing so hard. When they finally calmed down the boy helped Joy up.

"I'm Jack Frost," he said. "And you are?"

"Joy," she said simply. He looked at her expectantly, but just shrugged her shoulders. "Just Joy."

"Well Just Joy, what brings you out here this late? And for the record, I bet I'm older than you." She laughed, which made him smile. They walked through the forest and she replied.

"Just going for a walk. And I highly doubt that," she said. He laughed in return.

"Alright then, how old are you?"

Smiling, she said triumphantly, "I'll be 103 this year!"

Jack scoffed and replied, "I'll be 316!" Joy couldn't help herself and her jaw dropped open.

"Seriously?" she asked. Jack nodded and tapped a tree with his staff. Frost spread out from that point into an intricate, swirling design. "You're the real deal, aren't you?" He smiled and nodded.

"I am the real Jack Frost. But what did you mean about _I _could see _you_?" Joy looked slightly embarrassed and explained her dilemma.

"No one can see me," she said. "Most people think I'm imaginary." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it," he said. "300 years and _finally _someone sees me." He smiled and then muttered, "But it was totally worth it." He turned back to her and said, "Tell me about how you ended up like this."

So for about the next hour Joy told Jack about waking up under the tree, the moon, the sugar, and the children. He was very interested about how young children could see her, but no one else.

"Come on. There's this boy you need to meet." He grabbed her hand and stopped cold. Looking back at her he realized that her lips were blue.

"You're freezing!" Jack exclaimed. "Here." He took of his hoodie and handed it to her. Underneath he wore what looked like a threadbare, homespun shirt.

"N-no. I'm f-fine," she replied. But Jack was not going to take no for an answer. So she sighed and put it on. The sleeves hung down past her hands and the bottom of it nearly went to her legs. What surprised her the most was that for being Jack Frost, his hoodie was surprisingly warm. Before Joy could protest he scooped her up in the "lover's leap."

"Hey wind! Take us to Jamie's house!" A strong wind began to blow, howling through the trees and pretty much making the hoodie ineffective.

"Jack... What are you do-" Joy we cut off as the wind picked them up and sent them soaring above the trees. Joy tightened her grip around his neck as they soared towards town. The wind took them up and down the streets, narrowly missing numerous cars and pedestrians. Jack let out a whoop of joy as they turned and flew through the dark neighborhood. After 300 years, flying still hadn't lost its thrill. Once Joy realized she was not going to fall to her death she also let out a whoop. Flying was fun!

Jack looked down at Joy, concocted a devious plan, and laughed at his own brilliance. He dropped her.

Well, sort of.

She screamed as Jack's arms disappeared from under her. Her brain registered that she _wasn't _falling because Jack was holding her hand. This way she flew alongside him. It still didn't make her any more pleased with him.

"Jack!" she yelled. "I _hate _you!" He laughed mischievously and replied, "You're not the first!"

After soaring around Burgess for what seemed like hours, they landed gently on a snow covered roof next to a window. As soon as her feet touched the roof Joy rounded on Jack and punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey, hey! Take it easy!" he said backing away.

She let out a huff and said, "_D-don't _do th-that again," and then muttered, "Even th-though it-t was awesome." Jack leaned closer and said, "What was that? I didn't quite hear you?"

"N-nothing," she replied innocently.

"Did I hear you say you had _fun? _I'll have to drop you more often!" She shoved him, but with a smile on her face.

"Shut up! J-just g-give me some w-warning next t-time." Jack smiled triumphantly and opened the window. He gave her an extravagant bow and gestured for her to go first. Joy gave an equally extravagant curtsy (which was pretty impressive considering how cold she was), and jumped lightly through the window.

The room was faintly illuminated by a TARDIS nightlight in the corner. In the dim light, Joy could see a boy, about 10 years old, asleep in his bed. The clock on the dresser read 10:34 pm. However, the walls were the most interesting part. They were covered with drawings of... Everything. There was one of Santa Claus, an alien, Big Foot, the Tooth Fairy. The biggest one was of the boy and Jack while sledding. Jack hopped in the room after her, took a look around, and grabbed her hand.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs. I'll introduce you two tomorrow." Jack led her quietly down the stairs and into the living room. As they came down the stairs, they saw the back of a leather sofa which was placed in front of a fireplace with a coffee table in between. To the right was a small table with a lamp on it. To the other side was a basket full of blankets. To the left of the basket was a doorway leading into the kitchen.

Jack let go of her hand, sat down on the sofa, and put his feet on the table, which began to frost over. Joy sat down next to him, but curled up instead of stretching out. An hour out in the snowy woods sure made someone cold.

"Here," Jack said, throwing a thick green blanket over both of them.

"Thanks," she replied. Joy already felt a lot warmer and was really tired, but more than anything she was curious. She had never met anyone like her before. She had heard of the Guardians of course, but had never met one.

"So what else can you do with that staff of yours?" For an answer it begin to snow... in the room. Joy looked at the snowflakes in wonder and giggled. "That's amazing," she replied breathlessly.

"What about you? What can you do?" Jack asked her. Joy thought for a moment and then pulled out her bag of sugar.

"It took me a while to learn this trick," Joy said and turned toward him. "Close your eyes and think of the happiest thing you can, ok? And just relax." Jack gave her a skeptical look, then closed his eyes. Joy took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then opened them. Above Jack's head bounded a hazy puppy being chased by a boy and his younger sister.

Amongst other things Joy had learned over the years, she had found out she was an empathic; like a psychic, but with emotions. Once she had died (she assumed she had died. She wasn't really sure), and became a myth, an Imaginary, her abilities were heightened. Not only could Joy feel what others were feeling, she could literally _see _emotions and memories. Joy closed her eyes and opened them again and the hazy puppy was gone.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." Jack opened one eye and then the other looking around in confusion. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" he asked warily. Joy smiled and grabbed a handful of sugar.

"This." She tossed the sugar into the air and formed it with her hands [think water bending] into the same puppy from Jack's memory. It ran around the room tongue lolling and tripping over it's long ears.

Jack gasped. "Sally," he whispered. Joy made the dog jump onto Jack's lap and lick his face. He laughed and tried to hold her back.

"Easy girl! Easy!" he called. Joy led the dog off his lap and onto the floor where it sat waiting expectantly. Jack suddenly jumped off the couch and began drawing something in the frost on the table, muttering under his breath, "This is going to be awesome!"

Jack grabbed his staff, tapped the picture, and Joy watched in amazement as a _rabbit, _made of ice, came to life and started hopping around the room. Joy lost her control on Sally as the puppy began chasing the frozen rabbit around the room. Joy and Jack followed their progress with stunned expressions on their faces. Sally was barking madly and kept tripping over her huge paws. Eventually, the rabbit melted and Joy put the sugar back in her pouch. But they couldn't stop there! For the next hour or so they brought different creatures to life through sugar and ice. They made dragons, birds, fish and cats. Mice, horses, flowers and trees. They were both exhausted by the time the clock chimed midnight. Finally, utterly exhausted, they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Sorry this chapter has taken so long. Hopefully, I'll be able to do a chapter every 2 weeks! Thanks for being patient and please review!**

**P.S. I do not own the Rise of the Guardians or their characters, just Joy.**  
In the morning, Joy opened her eyes and was nearly blinded by the sunlight streaming in through the window. She quickly shielded her eyes and then looked around trying to remember where she was. It all came back rather quickly after she noticed Jack. Joy blushed when she realized she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Then she giggled because she also realized he was drooling. As she sat there trying to figure out what time it was, she heard a crash from the kitchen.

Joy leapt up. She crept silently into the kitchen and saw something that made her heart stop.

Sofie was balanced on top of a chair, a laundry basket, a phone book, and then a high chair while trying to reach the cereal. A broken bowl was already on the floor and now Sofie was losing her balance. Joy lunged forward and barely caught her before she hit the ground.

"Woah, munchkin! What do you think you're doing?" Joy asked, relieved that Sofie hadn't gotten hurt.

"Breakfast! Happy, breakfast!" Sofie cried.

"Alright, alright. Hold your horses." Joy reached up and grabbed the cereal and a new bowl. Joy already knew Sofie. She was one of the kids she visited regularly, but no matter how hard she tried, Sofie just called her "Happy." As she poured the cereal into the bowl, Jack stepped into the room.

"Hey," he said. "I see you met Sophie." Sophie jumped off the chair and ran towards Jack.

"Jack!" she cried. "Happy's here!" He picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Soph," Jack replied. He looked over at Joy, but before he could ask about "Happy" (and the broken bowl on the floor), Jamie came in.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" he asked, obviously surprised. Jack set Sophie down and then ruffled Jamie's hair.

"Hey kid. It's winter now, so I thought I'd stop by and say hi. What do you say to some sledding later?" Jamie hopped up and down in excitement.

"That'd be great! But, I have to watch Sophie today," Jamie replied.

"That's ok. I'm sure Joy would be willing to help." Jack looked over at Joy and she said, "Of course!" She loved hanging out with kids, regardless of age. Jamie however, got a confused look on his face and then looked around the kitchen. Spying the bowl shards and high chair Jamie went over and grabbed the broom to clean up.

"Who's Joy?" he asked as he swept up the broken bowl. Jack had to admit he was shocked. How could Jamie not see her? Jamie was a, well, a... believer. Joy turned to Jack and said, "Try Happy."

"Um... Jamie, do you know Happy?" Jack asked. The little boy nodded in recognition.

"Sort of. Happy is Sophie's imaginary friend. But,I mean, she's not real... is she?" Jack smiled and spun Jamie around, then kneeled down next to him and said, "Look again." Jamie looked around the kitchen, searching for the Imaginary Friend, but he still couldn't see her.

Finally he squeezed his eyes shut and whispered, "I believe." He opened them one at a time and took another look. Jamie was amazed to discover there were now four people in the room. In front of him stood a tall teenage girl with a long blond pony tail and a smiling face. She waved at him and Jack said, "Jamie, meet Joy."

"Or you can call me Happy, but I prefer Joy." Jamie's mouth dropped open. No matter how many times he met one of Jack's friends he was always surprised.

"Wow," he said. "So you're the imaginary friend? That must be so cool! Can you fly around, like Jack, or teleport like Santa? How old are you? Do you have any special powers?" Jamie was hopping up and down, the broken bowl forgotten, and the questions just kept coming.

"Whoa! Slow down there!" Joy said. She sat down next to him on the linoleum floor and showed him her sugar. Sophie had forgotten about her cereal and plopped down right on Joy's lap. She shifted and then blew some sugar into the air and explained.

"This is how I normally get around," she said as she made the sugar lift Jamie into the air. He cried out in wonder. "This is awesome!" he shouted. Just then, there was a 'thump' from upstairs.

"Jamie?" his mom called out. "Is that you?" Joy set Jamie down on the floor, just before their mom came in. She had soft, short brown hair, like Jamie's and bright (although rather blurry this early in the morning) blue eyes.

"Jamie, why are you up so early? You too, Soph?" Jack and Joy quickly moved out of the way as their mom headed to the table. Sophie begged to be picked up and her mother complied.

"Mom, can I take Sophie sledding today? Please?" His mother sighed as she noticed the high chair tower.

"Jamie, you go sledding almost everyday. Why don't you stay inside today?" she said tiredly as she disassembled the tower.

"Well... we could do something different!" He turned to Jack for help.

"Skating?" Jack suggested.

"Mom! We could go skating on the pond!" His mother thought about it as she set the phone book on the counter.

"Alright. Just don't go too far out. The ice isn't that thick yet." Sophie clapped her hands, Jack jumped up and yelled, "Yeah!" and gave Joy a high five, who was just as enthusiastic.

Over the next half hour, Jamie and Sophie's dad got ready for work and left. Their mom sat down at the computer to do her work and the kids were left to themselves. They got bundled up and in minutes they were outdoors headed to the pond. Joy got out her sugar and formed little critters. She made some birds, a dog, a rabbit, and a few others.

While the rabbit was bounding down the trail, Jamie turned to Joy and asked, "Have you ever met the Easter Bunny?" Joy shook her head.

"Never. Let's see... I've met Cupid, the Lephercaun, and the Sandman. And now Jack, of course."

"No way! Sandy's awesome! He doesn't talk much though. What's Cupid like?" So as they neared the pond Joy shared the incident of a love struck six year old and finding out who was responsible for making the poor boy fall in love with her.

"Cupid is actually quite nice. He just needs to watch where to aim." Joy finished as they stepped onto the bank of the pond.

The sun was shining brightly, making the ice glisten. While Jamie and Joy helped Sophie get her skates on, Jack flew out to the middle of the pond and started skating around, his staff skimming across the top of the ice. He laughed and spun. This eas ine of his favorite things to do. He stepped off and swiped his hands together.

"That should do it. The ice is nice and thick now, so you can go out as far as you like."

"Sweet!" Jamie yelled. "Come on Soph!" Sophie and Jamie stepped wobbily onto the pond, but soon they were gliding.

Well, sort of.

Jamie was off like a shot with Jack right above him. Sophie on the other hand kept falling down. Joy slid out to meet her and grasped her hand.

"Hold onto my hand, okay? This is going to be fun!" Sophie held on tight and stood up carefully. Joy started leading her around the edge of the pond and kept her from falling down. Sophie started laughing and yelling excitedly, "Faster! Faster!" Joy laughed and Jack turned to look at how the girls were doing. Joy was trying to make Sophie skate on her own. She finally managed to dislodge Sophie's hand from her own and miracuously, she didn't fall down.

And for the record, he really liked Joy's laugh.

But, the happy moment was shattered when Jack heard a 'crack.'

He spun around in midair, looking to see where the sound had come from. There stood Sophie, in the middle of the pond, on a crack in the ice that could break any second. He had a flashback to his own sister and tried not to panic. Jamie on the other hand had no such notions.

"Sophie!" he cried in worry. Jamie started skating over to her. Jack barely managed to stop him by barring his way with the staff.

"Stay here. I'll get her. I don't want both of you to fall through." He flew over to where Joy was trying to gently coax Sophie towards her.

"Come on, Soph. Come this way. It's ok." However Sophie was in tears and too shocked to move. Jack was just about to grab her when suddenly, the ice broke. The ice broke away completely and into the freezing water she went.

"Sophie!" Jamie screamed, but Jack could barely hear him. This is what could've happened to my sister, he thought. Then he remembered where he was. Jack snapped out of it, turned to see where Jamie was, and just managed to stop him from going in after his sister.

"No! I can't lose both of you!" Jack looked around again, but this time for Joy. He didn't see her anywhere, which worried him.

When Sophie fell in Joy jumped in after her. She was down there frantically grabbing for the spunky toddler. Where is she?! Joy thought in a panic. Focus, focus. Joy opened her eyes and looked for any feelings she could see.

There! Down at the bottom there was a faint golden glow. Joy stroked down and grabbed her by the hood of her coat. As soon as Sophie was secure, she clawed at the water, aiming for the faint circle of sunshine above her. With another desperate heave, Joy grasped the edge of the hole.

Jack snapped back to reality when he saw Joy's hand come out of the water."Joy!" He grabbed her hand and, with Jamie's help, managed to pull a soaked Sophie, and then Joy, onto the ice.

"Sophie! Wake up Soph!" Jamie cried as he patted her on the back. Finally Sophie coughed up some water and opened her eyes. Jack scooped her up and flew back towards the house, Jamie and Joy following right behind.

"Mom! Sophie's hurt!" Jamie called as he ran into the house. His mom was there before he even finished. She turned pale and quickly ran out of the room. She returned quickly with a pile of blankets and warm clothes.

"Jamie, put the kettle on." Jamie ran out of the room and into the kitchen. Jack had set Sophie down on the couch where her mother was busily unbundling and rebundling her daughter. Joy knelt down next to Sophie and pulled out some sugar and blew it into her face. Sophie's eyes flickered open and she smiled.

"Look at your mom, kay?" Then Joy turned and blew some more into their mother's face.

Sophie's mother looked ready to have a heart attack; she didn't need any more stress. The sugar seemed to help though. Their mother pulled Sophie up on her lap and snuggled her. Jamie came back in with three cups of hot chocolate, served them to his family, and sat down.

Jack grabbed an extra blanket and put it around Joy's shoulders. "We should probably go." Joy nodded and stood. However, instead of heading for the door, Jack headed to the kitchen. Joy followed, a little confused. In the kitchen, Jamie had left two more mugs of hot chocolate. Jack had already downed half of his and now had a large, chocolate moustache.

Joy grabbed her own and took a sip. It was fantastic and piping hot! She and Jack drank slowly as they listened to Jamie tell his mom what happened.

"There were some teenagers there and when Sophie fell in the girl jumped in! The boy kept me from jumping in after her."

"Where are these kids? I need to thank them."

"Oh, um, they're just visiting some family and they have to leave soon." His mom seemed satisfied with that and replied with evident relief, "I'm just so glad you two are safe." Jack got a slightly sad and thoughtful look on his face.

"Joy?" he asked quietly. "Do you ever miss your family?" She thought about it for a minute.

"I suppose. I don't remember them, but I wish I did. I- I haven't really enjoyed being on my own for a century." Jack gave a humorless chuckle.

"I understand what you mean. I miss my mom. She always knew just how to make me feel better." They sat in silence for a moment and then stood up. By now they had both finished their cocoa. They set the mugs in the sink and Joy finished drying off as best as she could. They snuck out the back door. Outside the wind had picked up and the sky was growing cloudy.

"I really need to get a coat," Joy called over the whistling of the wind. Jack smiled.

"I've got something better! Hey wind! Take us to the Tooth Palace!" The wind picked them up and began to blow them northwest. Joy wobbled uncertainly for a moment as she tried to find her balance. Finally she just threw some sugar into the wind that she could ride on. It was slightly warmer that way too.

As they flew over various neighborhoods and cities, Jack started telling her about some of the crazy pranks he had pulled on his sister over the years. He really liked it when Joy laughed at his stories. He was in the middle of explaining his plan to hide a frog in her bed, when Joy started to fall- no, plummet.

"Joy!" Jack dived for her, but she had already woken up and was flying again.

"Come on! There's not much time!" she called. She took off towards the west.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Jack called, utterly confused.

"Someone needs our help!" Joy shouted back to him. Once he caught up with her, she explained.

"Sometimes I'll get these... images, feelings. They usually show me someone who is in trouble or needs a friend. We need to hurry." Joy said and flew faster. She was too afraid to tell him what she had seen. A sleeping bag, a park bench, and a deep sadness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! Look at me actually focusing! Here's chapter three everyone! Please review! Thanks! :)**

The sun had set and the moon and stars were out. It was snowing lightly and no one was in the park. No one that is except for a lonely figure running away from home. Izzy was a 17 year old girl with dark hair that she had dyed with streaks of blue. All she had with her was a threadbare hoodie, a sleeping bag, and a backpack with some snacks. Not a whole lot.

Izzy was running away from home because she couldn't stand another minute listening to all of the yelling and screaming, or she was going to go insane. She hadn't planned to run away, but when the opprotunity came she took it. With nothing else to do, Izzy prayed as she walked, asking for just someone- anyone to talk to. There wasn't anyone at school and her parents certainly wouldn't listen. What she really needed was a friend. No sooner had she finished her prayer then she heard a soft thump. She looked behind her and surprisingly, there was a girl there. She was a few years younger than Izzy, but she looked friendly. She came and stood by Izzy and said, "So you wanted to talk?"

Jack watched from a nearby tree as Joy worked her own kind of magic. She and the older girl walked around the park talking and even laughing. Joy asked her about herself and why she was running away. Wouldn't her parents miss her? What about her friends? Eventually they came and sat on a bench near the tree.

"No, my parents won't miss me. They're always too busy arguing," Izzy explained.

"Well there's got to be someone." Izzy seemed to be struggling with what to say.

"There is one person," she said quietly.

"Who?" Joy asked just as quietly.

"My little brother, Christopher. He's 9." As Izzy spoke more about her little brother, Jack could tell she really cared about him. He let out a chuckle and took off to the neighborhood. He had an idea. Izzy jumped as Jack took off from the tree and set the branches rattling.

"Sorry, that's just my friend," Joy explained with a smile. But she couldn't help wondering what Jack was up to.

"Your friend? Who's your friend?"

"Jack Frost," Joy replied with a barely suppressed grin.

"Right. And I'm the Easter Bunny."

"No, you're not. Jack tells me he's a really big jerk." Joy said with a shake of her head. She looked at Izzy's disbelieving expression and laughed. Izzy sat back and crossed her arms with a challenging expression.

"Fine. Then who are you?"

With a smile, Joy replied, "The Imaginary Friend." Izzy stared at her and then threw her hands up.

"Is this all in my head? Are you even real?" she asked gesturing to Joy.

"I am real. Please believe me when I say I'm real. Here, see?" she said suddenly concerned. Joy offered Izzy her hand. Izzy reached out and tentatively touched Joy's hand. Her hand didn't pass through. They both let out a sigh of relief. There was a moment of silence.

"You know, before you came I prayed someone would come that I could talk to. Maybe you're an angel instead."

"I'm not an angel. Just a friend," Joyf said. "Just a friend." Out of the darkness came a cry.

"Izzy!" They both turned towards the sound, but couldn't see anyone. It came again, "Izzy!" She stood up.

"Chris?" From the darkness came a small boy in pjs attempting to pull on a heavy winter coat as he ran. "Chris!" She ran the rest of the way to him. Jack landed next to Joy.

"What are you doing here? You're going to freeze!" Izzy helped him put on his coat the rest of the way.

"Izzy, you can't go! Please, I'll be all alone!" He was desperate. Izzy was the person that was always there for him. If she left...

"Chris..." Izzy looked back at Joy and then to Chris. She couldn't leave this little rascal. He needed her, and she had to admit, that she needed him too. "I'm not going to leave." Chris let out a whoop and hugged his sister.

Jack leaned over to Joy and whispered, "Watch this." He scooped up some snow, made a snowball, and then chucked it at the back of Izzy's head.

"Jack! Why'd you do that?" Joy exclaimed as it made contact.

"Just watch." All of a sudden, Izzy started to laugh. Soon she was rolling on the ground laughing. Jack threw another snowball and it hit Chris in the face. Instead of being overcome by hysterics, like his sister, Chris threw one back. Unfortunately, it missed Jack and hit Joy square in the face.

"Oops." Chris and Jack said, but now Joy was laughing.

"Oh it is on!" It didn't take long before an all out snowball fight had started. Snowballs made out of snow, enchanted and regular, flew threw the air and made their marks. Laughter rang through the otherwise silent park. They ran and duck and threw until, utterly exhausted, they all fell down. Eventually Izzy stood up and pulled Chris up. Jack helped Joy up. No one could keep the smiles off of their faces. Izzy gave Joy a hug.

"Thanks."

Joy smiled. "No problem. If you ever need to talk just give me a call." She saw Izzy's skeptical expression again. "I'll come. I promise," she said earnestly. Izzy's expression softened.

"Alright. I believe you," she admitted. Joy beamed, but looked as if there was something still on her mind.

"Izzy, will you do me one more favor?"

"Of course. What is it?" Joy thought about how to word this question, but just came out and said it.

"Will you believe in me?" It was a question Izzy had never been asked before, but she knew the answer anyway.

"Always, Joy." They both smiled and Joy looked relieved. Then Jack butted in.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" They all laughed.

"Trust me, Jack. I don't think I could if I wanted to," Izzy reassured him. "Come on, Chris. We need to get home." He took her hand, said good bye, and started walking home. Joy watched them go until a snowball nailed her in the back. She whirled around.

"Jack!" He laughed. Joy really liked his laugh. She tossed one back at him and he dodged easily. He sidled up to her with his hands in his hoodie. He elbowed her lightly.

"Good job back there." She bumped him back.

"Thanks. Nice job getting her brother."

"No problem. So, off to the Tooth Palace now?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Not right now. I'm beat." He nodded and then yawned.

"Me too. What about tomorrow?" She glanced at him and raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Aren't you supposed to be off making it snow? It's almost Christmas, you know."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Joy laughed and Jack smiled. They both really enjoyed having someone their age (well, sort of) that they could talk to. Jack tapped a nearby lamp post with his staff, making it frost over in elegant designs. Suddenly, he spun around, obviously excited.

"Hey! What if we meet back here on Friday and you come to North's with me for Christmas?" Her mouth dropped opened.

"Like, Santa, right?" Jack nodded. Joy threw a dash of sugar into the air and did a flip. "That would be fantastic!" He jumped into the air with a whoop.

"Yes! Wow, um, I guess I'll see you then." He seemed kind of flustered now.

"Yeah. See you then," Joy replied seemingly just as flustered. Jack waved and then took off flying.

"Jack!" Joy called. He spun around to look at her.

"Is this a date?" she asked. He hadn't thought of that. What did he say now? Was it a date? Well, now that he thought about it... He was still kind of flustered...

"Um, well... I guess... I mean, yeah. Yeah! It's a date!" Joy beamed at him.

"See you on Friday then," she called once more. Jack waved and then flew away. He made sure he was out of earshot before letting out a triumphant victory shout.  
**So... thoughts? Do you guys like it? Please review! And thank you all for being so patient!**


	4. Hi!

Hello everyone! I'm just editing Chapter 4 (because, trust me, it needs it). This is just pointing out I updated Chapter 3 and I haven't forgotten about you all! Have a wonderful day!


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Look! A new chapter finally! I know I say this everytime, but I'll try and be quicker next time. Thank you so much for reading and please review! Thanks!**

The week flew by (literally), for the both of them. Jack played more tricks than usual and Joy laughed as much as she talked. Jack harassed some Russians, accidentally snowed in some Canadians, and the sledding in Utah was the best! Before he went to meet Joy, he stopped by Burgess. Jack cheered as he soared through the streets.

"Snow day!" he yelled wildly. Oh, he loved Burgess. Jack made to land in Sophie's bedroom, but a particularly blustery wind almost threw him against the side of the house. Finally he managed to land, with a fair amount of stumbling, on the fluffy white carpet. Sophie looked up from playing with her dolls and practically tackled Jack.

"Oof," he said as Sophie knocked the wind out of him. "Hey, Soph. How are you feeling?" She wiped a snotty nose on her sleeve and dragged him over to her dolls.

"I'm good. Let's play!" she replied. Suddenly, Sophie got an evil little grin on her face. She ran over to a chest next to the wall and began to pull things out of it. Dress up things. Picking up a sequiny purple dress, she turned back towards Jack and started to advance on him. He began to back up.

"Ah, let's not do that Soph. Sophie, I am not getting into that. Sophie, put the dress down!"

"Sophie! Mom made lunch. Sophie?" Jamie opened the door warily and ended up on the floor laughing. Jack was tied and gagged and currently wearing that purple dress along with a lopsided tiara. He rolled his eyes at Jamie, who couldn't stop laughing, but couldn't help smiling (or trying to) himself. Once Jamie had control over himself again, he untied Jack.

"Thanks," he said as he struggled to get the dress off. Sophie did not looked pleased, but quickly brightened up when she heard there was food downstairs.

"I'm drawing a picture of that," Jamie said with a smug look. Jack gave him a look like don't you dare, but truthfully, he couldn't wait to see what it looked like.

"Are you excited for Christmas?" he asked. Jamie jumped up and down.

"Yes! I convinced my mom to let me stay up all night and wait for Santa!"

"That's awesome! I'll let him know to look for you." A thought suddenly occurred to Jamie. "Jack! Where are you going for Christmas?" he asked.

"I'm going to North's with Joy," he explained.

"Like, a date?" he whispered. Jack grinned and nodded. Jamie made a disgusted face.

"Ew. Girls are gross!" Jack patted Jamie on the back and laughed.

"Trust me, one day, you'll think differently." He looked at the clock on the wall. "In fact, I should probably be going," He gave Jamie a hug. "Merry Christmas, Jamie!" Jack launched himself out the window and heard Jamie yell to him, "Merry Christmas, Jack!"

It was good to be believed in.

Joy, on the other hand, was in India playing ball with some kids on the streets, pretending to be Sherlock Holmes with a small boy in London, and singing a lullaby to a small girl in Japan who was convinced No Face was in her closet. Joy also checked up on Izzy and Chris. They were actually staying with Izzy's friend until their parents worked things out. Joy flew up to a small window carrying two packages and a grocery sack. She rapped softly on the pane and waited for someone to answer. Before long, the window was opened and Izzy leaned out.

"Joy!" Izzy said. The day after their walk in the park, Izzy almost believed it was a dream. Of course she would never admit that, though. "What are you doing here?" She was surprised and relived now to see Joy hovering outside her window. It hadn't been a dream.

"I thought I'd just stop by and say merry Christmas. I have some gifts for you guys," she explained, gesturing at the packages.

"Oh, Joy. You shouldn't have. Come on in." Izzy stepped away from the window and allowed Joy to float in and touch down.

"Chris!" Izzy called down the hall. There was a padding of footsteps in the hallway and the small boy poked his head in.

"Joy! What are you doing here?" he asked. She held out the gifts to the two of them.

"Merry Christmas!" she replied.

"Oh wow! Thanks Joy!" Chris said while giving her a hug. "Can I open it now?"

"Well... Just this once. Go for it," replied Joy with a huge grin. Chris ripped the wrapping paper with an eager look on his face. Izzy opened hers too, but without the ferocity of a nine year old.

"Wow! I've been meaning to read these, but I could never find them. Where did you get them?" he asked with a joyful gleam in his eye. Joy had gotten him the Underland Chronicles for Christmas. She knew he loved to read and these seemed perfect.

"A friend got them for me." It's not like Joy could walk in and pay for a whole book series by herself. It'd freak people out.

"What did you get, Izzy?" her younger brother asked. However, Izzy wasn't paying attention. She was currently flipping through two brand new books of guitar music. Finally, she stood up.

"Joy, these are awesome!" One thing she had mentioned that night in the park was that she played classical guitar. It was one of the things that kept her sane. She gave Joy a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Joy replied with a smile. "I better be going. I'm meeting Jack soon."

"Merry Christams!" Chris said. Joy smiled again, leaped from the window, and did a back flip.

It was good to be believed in.

Jack landed by the tree he had hid in the other night and wandered around. He etched out some frost patterns on the ground and on the benches too. Then a snowball hit him on the back of his head. Jack spun around and lobbed one back at Joy, who had been giggling until the snowball hit it's mark. Then she was laughing full out. She brushed the snow out of her hair and gave Jack a hug.

"Hey," he said hugging her back. "Are you ready?"

"Definitely! This is going to be so much fun!" She beamed. Joy seemed to be doing that a lot these days. Then Jack noticed that along with her usual pouch of sugar she also had a grocery sack.

"What's in there?" he asked reaching to look into it. She pulled it away.

"No peeking. They're presents," Joy replied. Jack facepalmed.

"Ugh! I can't believe I forgot presents! I'll just have to raid North's workshop." Then Jack reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out what looked like a snow globe.

"What's that?" Joy asked, the globe piquing her curiousity. Jack smiled.

"This is our way there," he replied as he tossed it into the air. A colorful, twisting portal opened in midair revealing a beautiful, snowy mountain. Jack grabbed Joy's hand and they ran for the portal, which sealed with a 'pop' as soon as they were through.

"Is Jack here yet?" Toothania asked as she flitted around the large globe.

"Not yet. And I wouldn't miss him if he didn't show up," Bunnymund replied. North walked in dressed in the full red suit. He was about to set out and was going to say good bye.

"Bunny!" he said, giving the rabbit a bone crushing hug. "It's Christmas! Lighten up! Be jolly." Sandy floated through the door looking sleepy, but forcing himself to stay awake. Suddenly he perked up and pointed at the window above. All of the Guardians turned to face the full moon which had begun to glow brightly.

"Ah, Manny! Merry Christmas!" North shouted.

Merry Christmas to you too, old friend. He seemed to look around at all of them. Before you leave I have something important to show you all. Shadows and light mixed on the cold, marble floor creating images of children who were sad and alone. Not a great way to start off Christmas Eve.

"Is it Pitch?" Bunnymund asked, looking at Manny.

No, this is a new threat. Loneliness; Despair. I have decided to call another new Guardian to fight this. The current Guardians looked at each other curiously. Two new Guardians within two years? Times really were changing.

"Who is it?" North asked. For an answer the legendary crystal began to rise from the floor. The moonlight revealed a figure in the shining gem. There was a girl, about Jack's physical age, with a long ponytail down her back. She was playing with what looked like a powder of some kind, morphing it into various shapes. Everyone glanced at Sandy, who looked confused.

Do not be put out, Sandman. She is not here to replace you. He sounded amused. In fact, I believe she will be working primarily with Jack.

"I don't recognize her," said Tooth. "But it'll be great to meet another girl!"

I expect you shall be meeting her soon. Tell Jack hello for me.

"Good bye, Manny!" North shouted. Turning back to the Guardians he said, "Does anyone know who she is?" Sandy tried to explain through pictures, but it was too complicated.

"She almost looks like an angel," said Tooth, examining the figure.

"A Guardian angel!" cried North, who then proceeded to laugh raucously at his own joke. Then he saw what time it was.

"Ah! Good bye everyone! I have got toys to deliver!" North left and the crystal slid back into the ground. As the other Guardians were about to leave, a portal opened up where the crystal had been a moment before. Out tumbled two people; first Jack and then the girl they had all seen. Both fell to the ground and lay there laughing, their hands intertwined. Finally Jack helped the mysterious girl up and looked around at everyone.

"Hey Sandy," he said with a wave. "Tooth," with a grin. "Rabbit," with disdain. "This is Joy. She's the Imaginary Friend."

Joy smiled at all of them and waved. She had to admit, after the trip through the portal and being at the North Pole, she was a little star crossed. For Pete's sake, these were the Guardians. Joy looked around at them, but this time looking for emotions. Sandy waved excitedly at her and then floated out of the room, a cup of hot chocolate floating above his head. Bunnymund nodded at her and then gave Jack a look best described as, really? He then rolled his eyes and hopped away. Toothania was looking a little put out and had some green mist above her head. Jealousy? Why? She flitted over to Jack and gave him a huge hug.

"It's so good to see you, Jack!"

"Hey Tooth. It's great to see you too," he said while hugging her back. "Is Baby Tooth here?"

"Oh yeah! She's checking out the workshop right now, but she'll be back," Tooth turned to Joy. "I'm Toothania, but call me Tooth. So, you're the Imaginary Friend?" Joy nodded.

"That's me." The mist around the fairy thickened and with an obvious reluctance she said, "How about we go get some cookies and you can tell me about what you do." And how you met Jack. she thought.

"Sure! That'd be great. Jack, you coming?" He shook his head.

"I'll catch up with you guys. I've need to find some presents." With that he soared off towards the workshop. Tooth smiled thinly at Joy and led the way. Truthfully, she was slightly confused. Why would the Tooth Fairy be jealous of her? Joy took a deep breath and followed.

Jack bounded into the room that functioned as the living room. It was huge with a 20 foot ceiling and that far across. A huge pine tree stood in the middle of the room with a truckload of presents underneath. Tinsel and ornaments of every color decorated the tree (along with a few elves that had gotten stuck). At the top was a huge star. Jack loved Christmas.

As he approached the tree to place his presents under the tree someone yelled, "Look out!" Unfortunately Jack did not move quick enough and ended up in a chaotic dog pile with Tooth, Joy, and Sandy. None of them were able to stand up because they were all laughing so hard.

"What were you guys doing?" Jack choked out between fits of laughter. It took a few moments for them to compose themselves, but Joy finally managed to reply, "We were playing tag. And for the record, you're it." Jack jumped to his feet.

"Sweet! Five second head start. Ready, set, GO!" Joy and Tooth flew off in various directions while Sandy shook his head and floated lazily over to the couch where Bunnymund was sitting. Jack floated over and tapped the rabbit on the head with his staff.

"You're it, Ausie."

"In your dreams, Frostbite. I ain't moving."

"Aw, come on Bunny. You know you want to," When the Easter Bunny didn't answer Jack leaned in closer and said, "Bet you can't catch me." Bunny's ears twitched. Jack flew out of reach just as Bunnymund leaped.

"It's on Frostbite!" he called as the chase began. "You're going down."

Joy flew in between great pillars of various toys. She tried really hard to avoid the yetties, but she kept running into them.

"Sorry!" she called over her shoulder as she clipped one that was carrying a huge pile of presents. It didn't take a genius to figure out the things he was yelling at her were not that nice.

She flew around the corner and was nearly impaled in the eye. She flew back and took a good look at the little fairy in front of her. It tweeted at her angrily.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there." It huffed and crossed it's arms. After a moment of awkward silence she introduced herself. "I'm Joy. Are you Baby Tooth?" The fairy looked over at her in recognition and tweeted again.

"I came here with Jack." She tweeted with surprise. "We're playing tag. Want to join?" The fairy nodded and flew off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Joy called and flew after her with a smile on her face.

Jack was currently laughing at Bunnymund's yells echoing through the workshop. The yetties were giving him unfriendly looks. Jack laughed again, turned to go back to the living room, and almost ran into Tooth.

"Woah! Hey Tooth," he said.

"Hi Jack," she said with a smile. "Is that you that Bunny's yelling about?"

"Who else could it be?" he replied with a mischievous grin. Tooth and Jack flitted and flew towards the living room together.

"So… You and Joy seem pretty… friendly," she mentioned nonchalantly.

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, she's great."

"Are you two… together?" the fairy asked curiously. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Um… I honestly don't know." He felt kind of awkward. Girls were not his strong point. 300 years without talking to a single girl his age had left him out of practice.

"Oh, well. I was just wondering if maybe you'd want to go on a date sometime." Tooth sounded hopeful.

Jack felt even more awkward. Tooth was one of his best friends! Just not like that. She was mostly like an older sister.

"Tooth, you're awesome and fun and pretty and I like you, but…"

"Not like that," she finished, disappointed. Jack felt bad. The Tooth Fairy shook her wings out and held her head up. "That's ok. But, if you change you're mind, let me know." With a small smile she flew the rest of the way back. Jack sighed. Thank goodness that was over. Deciding to take a quick detour, he flew back to the workshop. It was huge, filled with fun new toys, and very hight tech. The perfect distraction. He needed to stop thinking about girls. So if hijacking (haha, punny) a prototype toy airplane and pelting yetties with snowballs was what it took to get them off his mind, then who was he to argue?


End file.
